Angel caido
by argentum lupa
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, la amenaza ha terminado, pero 15 años despúes alguien vuelve del olvido y traerá consigo muchas sorpresas, puede que demasiadas.Mi primer fic, entrad i decidme que tal.Esto es un DG aunque en el 1cap no lo parezca
1. Prólogo

En una oscura habitación había una cama con unas sedosas mantas teñidas del verde más intenso, y debajo de ellas dos personas hablaban, reían y se besaban, pero de pronto ella callo y se incorporo dándole la espalda, haciendo que su compañero la mirara preocupado y se incorporara mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba con infinita ternura su hombro desnudo.

-Que pasa, amor? – Ella permaneció callada un rato más, hasta que de pronto se volteó para coger con sus manos la cara de su amante depositando un suave beso.

- No vayas, por favor, no vayas – Él suspiro y negó resignado.

- Sabes que no puedo – Respondió, ella se levantó enfadada y cogió una bata negra mientras le volvía a dar la espalda y miraba entristecida la ventana. Él se la quedó mirando, era tan hermosa, ni en sus sueños más locos podía imaginar que ella le amara, y sin embargo ahí estaba, poniéndose en peligro, arriesgando todo por él, se levantó con cuidado y cogiendo otra bata fue a su encuentro, la tomo suavemente por la cintura y la volteó.

- Sabes que no puedo, no puedo escapar a ello

- Sí puedes, vayámonos, olvidémonos de todo, tu y yo juntos – Él solo la miró, tan bella, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, tan pura y al vez tan joven y en cambio él... que decir de él, pese haber cambiado físicamente y parecer mas joven, se sentía tan cansado de todo, de todo salvo de ella: su luz, su vida. La besó, la besó con ternura y con pasión a la vez, mientras notaba como de los ojos de su mujer caían lagrimas de dolor, de temor. De pronto él se separó.

- Es la hora – Ella lo abrazó por la cintura con toda sus fuerza, como si así pudiese retenerlo a su lado, pero él se liberó suavemente, cogió su varita y de un movimiento se vistió, mientras, ella permanecía en la ventana, mirándolo mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, de pronto su ojos brillaron con determinación y cogiéndole la mano dijo.

- Yo iré contigo, iremos los dos – Él se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mientras enredaba un mechón de su largo cabello rojo entre sus dedos le respondió

- Me has mostrado la luz, me has enseñado lo que es el amor, el perdón, la felicidad. Eres mi vida y moriría si te pasara algo, pero pase lo que pase esta noche quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres lo único que he amado en toda mi vida, yo...

- Basta, no sigas, no te despidas de mi, iremos juntos y les venceremos, acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas.

- no mi amor, no vendrás, es mi destino el que se decidirá esta noche, no el tuyo.

- Si vas solo morirás! – Grito a la desesperada mientras sentía que se derrumbaba lentamente a los pies de su marido, el se arrodilló ante ella y la besó mientras la abrazaba y cogía su varita susurró unas palabras y ella cayó profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Él la cogió y delicadamente la tumbó sobre la cama que tan solo un par de horas antes había cobijado su amor, retiro un par de mechones rebeldes de su frente y susurró.

- Pero tu no. Vivirás, y por muchos años y recuerda lo que me has enseñado: en la más profunda oscuridad seguirá habiendo luz. Mi amor, te amo, mi vida, mi diosa, mi reina, mi Ginebra, solo espero que este conjuro te deje dormida el suficiente tiempo para que no tengas que sufrir más de lo que lo harás – Y diciendo esto la besó una vez más y desapareció de la habitación.

La cabeza de Ginebra parecía a punto de estallar cuando abrió débilmente los ojos, estiró su mano buscando el cuerpo de su amante, pero no lo encontró, de repente se incorporó y buscó a su marido por la habitación furiosamente y recordó.

- Joder! no por favor no, que no llegue tarde, por favor - Repitió una y otra vez mientras buscaba su varita , se vestía y desaparecía rápidamente de la habitación al lugar donde se sabía que se resolvía la ultima batalla de esa larga y cruenta guerra.

Apareció en un bosque y los cadáveres que yacían en él le dieron la bienvenida. Empezó a buscar desesperada entre los cuerpos, reconoció a varios mortífagos, y a miembros de la orden del Fénix, pero no lograba encontrarlo a él " de acuerdo" se dijo a si misma " así no vamos a ninguna parte ,relájate y siente", aspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y empezó a captar energías, localizó a varios miembros de su familia, a Dumbelore, a algunos profesores y aurores, y ahí estaba, dos poderosas fuentes magias batiéndose a muerte, abrió los ojos y corrió, saltando cuerpos, piedras, y raíces, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo para llegar a él y cuando estaba al llegar una intensa luz verde iluminó el lugar, cegándola momentáneamente, a tiempo para ver como el amor de su vida caía lenta y suavemente al suelo, un nudo se hizo en su estomago y un grito de puro dolor y desesperación se abrió paso hasta su boca haciendo temblar a todos lo que lo escucharon

- TOOOOOOM! – Llegó hasta el cuerpo y lo cogió con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse, aún quedaba en él un halo de vida, abrió los ojos y en su último suspiro dijo

- Ginebra – Para luego caer inerte entre sus brazos. Ella gritó una vez más esperando que él volviera, que volviera con ella.

- NOOOOOO! Tom, vuelve, por favor no me dejes – A penas un susurro en el viento, semejante a una plegaria. Tan profundo era su dolor que no se dio cuenta de que los mortífagos que quedaban intentaban huir de los aurores y que la mayor parte de la orden del Fénix se agrupó frente a ella con ojos, primero incrédulos, luego con decepción y asco y finalmente con furia. Pero a ella nada le importaba, su Tom había muerto, y su dolor no podía ser expresado con palabras, ni siquiera con lagrimas, apretó el cuerpo de su amor contra ella y alzó lentamente la cabeza mirando con odio a cada uno de los miembros de la orden hasta que uno por uno tuvo que bajar su mirada ante la intensidad de la de ella, sus ojos, antaño color chocolate ahora eran de color dorado ribeteado en rojo y desprendían un odio y una frialdad que muchos nunca hubieran esperado en una persona, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort inspiraba tal terror. Cuando habló, de su boca salió una voz casi de ultratumba, no humana, una voz poderosa y llena de desprecio

- Nadie más vera su cuerpo – A penas fue un susurro y sin embargo pareció retumbar en cada lugar del bosque, acto seguido desapareció con el cuerpo de Tom Riddle. Su madre fue la primera en reaccionar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y llorando desconsolada, sus hijos fueron con ella a consolarla pero en ellos también podía verse el dolor, la desilusión de haber sido traicionados. Todos y cada uno de ellos sufrieron a su manera la verdad sobre la pequeña Ginny. Pero poco a poco ese dolor dio paso al descanso: al fin, y después de tantos años el reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort había caído.

_La voz de "el Profeta"_

_La pasada noche fuerzas del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix unieron fuerzas en una gran batalla que tuvo como resultado la muerte del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y la caída de muchos de sus seguidores, ya sea por muerte o por arresto._

_El niño que vivió, Harry Potter se enfrentó una vez más a quien-tu-ya-sabes y venció, derrotando finalmente al Señor Oscuro y esta vez para siempre. _

_Sin embargo sigue siendo un misterio la desaparición del cuerpo del Lord Oscuro, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del ministerio han asegurado que uno de sus más cercanos seguidores se llevó el cuerpo con él, aun así las autoridades advierten que este hecho no trae consigo ningún peligro para la comunidad._

_Algunos de los mortifagos arrestados o difuntos eran un gran apoyo para el ministerio del sr.Fudge o trabajaban directamente para él (vease: Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mayores contribuidores durante la campaña y el gobierno del sr.Fduge, el sr. Avery, encargado de la regulación y el control de criaturas mágicas peligrosas, el sr.Nott ... ). La publicación de los nombres de los fallecidos ha causado una gran conmoción, ya que algunos eran distinguidos miembros de la sociedad mágica y otros ya habían sido acusados de ser mortifagos durante la primera guerra para luego ser absueltos. Otro de los escándalos que ha salpicado al ministerio es el asunto de Sirius Black, encarcelado injustamente durante doce años en Azkaban por el asesinato del sr. y la sra. Potter. Estos hechos han puesto en entredicho el trabajo del ministro Fudge y cada vez hay más voces que piden su dimisión de inmediato. En vista de la situación el Consejo Mágico ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto e intervenir de manera fulminante: entre los nombres que se barajan para el cargo de ministros están el de Amelia Bones, encargada de los asuntos legales del ministerio, Arthur Weasley, jefe del departamento de regulación del uso indebido de objetos muggles y ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix debido a que el candidato propuesto en primer lugar, Albus Dumbledore, ha declinado la oferta para seguir al frente de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Howarts._

_Des del profeta celebramos la merecida victoria y les aseguramos que les mantendremos informados en todo momento por boletines especiales que iremos publicando a mediada que avance la semana, aún así rogamos disculpen el formato en el que serán entregados los periódicos los próximos días en espera de que se restaure la normalidad._

_Se despide, cordialmente_

_Rosalin Bhen._

_Redactora jefe de "El Profeta"_

Aquella noche el mundo mágico cerró un capítulo de su historia, una historia oscura que afectó toda la comunidad en menor o mayor medida, esa noche muchos empezaron de nuevo, algunos intentando olvidar la cruenta guerra, otros recordando por última vez a los caídos y empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la violencia, de los prejuicios existentes, de la maldad que había gobernado la comunidad mágica durante años, pero alguien se prometió a si misma jamás olvidar esa noche por muchas que vinieran, se prometió ser la más fuerte, y nunca más depender de nadie, y sobre todo se prometió cuidar de lo que ahora la mantenía con vida, la única cosa que él le legó, la única cosa de él que seguía con vida, la máxima unión entre los dos, algo de ambos, el fruto de su amor.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, al menos que publico, y no sé muy bien como hacer esto así que vamos a ello a ver si sale bien :) 

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo hago esto por diversión.

Bien una vez resuelto el tema, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia que vayais encontrando, he hecho lo que he podido, pero las muy malditas son bastante escurridizas, así que lo lamento.

Prometo actualizar pronto o al menos regularmente, y antes de que se me olvide, dejad reviews, que si me hace ilusión que me los contesten, también me hará ilusión que me los envien.

Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	2. quince años después

**Hoyo!** ya vuelvo a estar aquí, pero no os acostumbreis por que dentro de nada empiezo atrabajar :( siff, si no me contribuyera a la cuenta bancaria iba a trabajar su madre, pero bueno a lo que vamos, y vamos a los reviews (me han hecho mucha ilusión ;)

**SaraMeliss:** El hombre sabio dijo "la paciencia es una virtud" ya se que en primer capítulo no parece un DG, pero lo es. Aun así gracias por hacermelo notar, ahora como podrás ver he cambiado el sumary, y también por advertirme sobre los reviews anónimos, ni me había dado cuenta, así que gracias, ah! y sigue con tus historias que he leido algunas y están muy bien.

**a-grench:** Tu sí que sabes como subir el ánimo, me alegra que te haya gustado, y como tu reviewfue de los primeros memetió caña para escribir el siguiente rápidamente

**Karkinos:** Mme ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu review leí una de tus historias y me gustó mucho, pero te advierto que esto no es un Voldemort Ginny aunque en el primer capítulo lo sea, de todas formas espero que a pesar de esto continues leiendo este fic

**abin:** La verdad es que lo hice expresamente para que los personajes no se supieran hasta el final, al menos el del chico. Bien, aquí tienes a Draco aunque sea solo un momento, y como prota que es, te garantizo una aparición continuada desde ya.

**Kit:**Ni te preocupes a mi Sesshi ya lo tengo en reserba.Merci pel review Kitty ;)

**Kisuna-chan:** Me gusta que te guste mi fic, en serio, y no te preocupes que no tengo la mas mínima intención de dejarlo a medias, además me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo.

**Al loro:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, por que si fueran mios os aseguro que este verano yo estaria de vacaciones en el caribe y no currando en un pans.

Bien aquí teneis el capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

Quince años después 

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho de Howarts mirando como los estudiantes cogían el Howarts Express para volver a sus casas una vez más.

- Es increible lo rápido que pasa el tiempo a veces – suspiro el anciano.

- La verdad es que si – corroboró la profesora de aritnomancia, Hermione Granger, casi para si misma – Bien yo también tengo que ir a por mis cosas profesor Dumbledore, nos vemos a finales de agosto para la reunión de profesores, no?

- Sí Hermione, buen verano.

- Buen verano, profesor – contestó mientras salía del despacho.

Albus se quedó mirando un rato más por la ventana hasta que finalmente se sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras mascullaba.

- El verano no sé, pero el inicio de curso será sin duda digno de ver – El profesor Dumbledore cogió, de una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón, un par de cartas y se las quedó mirando perdido en sus pensamientos – Ya no se puede postergar más, y tú lo sabes. Así qué Ginebra? Qué es lo que harás? – volvió a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió lentamente del despacho, muy consciente de que antes de que se acabara el verano tendría que hacer frente a una situación que se había retrasado durante cuatro largos años.

En un pequeño claro en medio de un bosque y al lado de un lago se alzaba una discreta lápida, sin ornamentos, sin inscripciones, nada, solamente las flores que crecían a su alrededor acompañaban la solitaria tumba. A su lado se erguía una silueta humana envuelta en negro. El ser se movió y puso una mano pálida y de largos y finos dedos encima de la lápida, acariciándola suavemente mientras que con la otra bajaba la capucha de su capa. Una cascada de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, cayó sobre sus hombros para que la brisa jugara con ellos.

- Se acerca la hora mi amor, pronto abandonaremos este lugar para acabar algo que dejamos inconcluso – suspiró - No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado quince años, tendrías que verlos a veces me recuerdan tanto a ti, sobretodo ella, sin duda será una gran serpiente, en cambio él siempre esta lleno de vida, parece que tenga tanta energía que no se vaya a acabar nunca, me recuerda más a mí, sobretodo cuando se enfada, será un gran león ... Albus lo sabe, y también sabe que por mucho que yo lo intente no hay cosas que ni yo puedo evitar... pero el futuro está de su parte, harán grandes cosas, te sentirás orgulloso de ellos, eso es algo de lo que no tengo ninguna duda ... pero empezar de nuevo significa muchas cosas, no sólo para ellos, sino también para mí. Los dos sabemos que hay situaciones que no se pueden cambiar. En realidad esto es culpa tuya – agregó con una triste sonrisa – si no hubieras sido tan orgulloso, si no te hubieras resignado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero tu no podías hacer nada, todo estaba escrito desde el momento en que tomaste ese rumbo y aun que cambiaste lo hiciste demasiado tarde para tener otro destino. Esto de conocer el futuro es un constante dolor de cabeza – admitió con resignación – y lo que más siento es que ambos lo han sacado, pero hasta que no estén bien preparados no les enseñaré todo, no quiero que pasen por lo que yo – calló durante unos minutos mientras se perdía en su mente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero decirlo parecía costarle más, por que cuándo lo hiciese sabia que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó – Me estoy yendo por las ramas, si he venido aquí esta noche es por que he venido a despedirme, pronto empezará el curso y yo me iré con ellos ... para no volver nunca más aquí, contigo, como ahora. Tu intuías lo que me esperaba, por eso me diste una segunda oportunidad. Ha llegado la hora de cogerla, y mirar hacia delante, pero sin olvidar jamás, siempre serás parte de mi, pero ha llegado la hora de avanzar – se agachó levemente y beso con suavidad la fría piedra, la acarició una última vez, se recogió el pelo, se puso la capucha y se fue, pero antes de salir del claro, y sin girarse, pronunció algo que la liberaba del pasado, de él y le permitiría hacer una nueva vida.

- Adiós Tom.

Muy lejos de allí, en la madriguera, Molly Weasley ojeaba con tristeza un álbum de fotos, todos sus hijos se habían ido, tenían su vida, Charlie seguía en Rumania, se había casado con una bruja griega llamada Eleutheria, y le habían dado una preciosa nieta, Ione, Bill seguía en Egipto con sus pirámides, Percy en el ministerio casado con su novia de toda la vida y con dos niñas, Elizabeth y Elena, ayudaba a su padre, el ahora ministro de magia, después de haberse reconciliado años atrás, los gemelos habían ampliado su negocio y ahora tenían toda una franquicia que se extendía por Europa, ambos por fin habían sentado cabeza y ambos tenían hijas, Lorraine y Virginia y Jane y Sophia, y Ron, Ron al fin había logrado casarse con Hermione, y aunque él trabajaba de auror y ella de profesora en Howarts, parecían que las grandes distancias no mermaban el fuerte matrimonio que ya le había dado un nieto, Tarquinn, su único nieto barón, todos ellos en Howarts entre primer y quinto año. Curioso, ella solo tuvo hijos, y ahora ellos le daban nietas. Eso es mentira, se dijo a si misma, ella tenía una hija, su pequeña. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos mientras recordaba a su niña, su marido y sus hermanos habían borrado todo recuerdo de la pequeña Ginny, todo salvo un viejo álbum de fotos que Molly había podido esconder a tiempo, el mismo que ahora estaba viendo con anhelo, la única cosa material que indicaba que en esa casa había habido una niña. Desde esa fatídica noche, quince años atrás su pequeña había desaparecido, llevándose consigo al hombre que tanto dolor había causado al mundo de la magia. Y ahí estaba Molly, totalmente sola en la casa que había albergado años antes toda su felicidad y que ahora solo guardaba dolor y nostalgia. Incluso Harry se había ido, a disfrutar de lo que no pudo en su adolescencia decía él, pero la mayoría sabia que estaba huyendo, huyendo de los recuerdos, de los malos momentos... afortunado él que podía, por que ella se sentía demasiado mayor para ello, demasiado cansada, demasiado triste. Miró el reloj con los ojos nublados, ya tenía que irse, se hacía tarde, y su esposo no tardaría en llegar a casa ... a casa, Molly aún no podía asociar la palabra casa a esa pequeña mansión a las afueras de Londres, para ella su casa siempre sería la Madriguera, pero su marido la había hecho cerrar a cal y canto cuando se mudaron poco después de conseguir el puesto de ministro y de eso hacía ya bastantes años, pero ella aún conservaba una llave. Una llave para perderse en sus recuerdos, a solas. Si su marido se enteraba seguro que se enfadaría, al igual que su hijos, la única razón de que la Madriguera estuviese en pie era que cuando Arthur propuso su demolición ella se había opuesto de manera tajante. Se levantó lentamente y guardó el álbum mientras acariciaba las tapas con suavidad, salió de la casa, la cerró con llave y desapareció.

Más o menos por la misma zona un atractivo hombre rubio sujetaba en su mano una copa de Brandy sentado en un oscuro sillón de piel negra y veía pasar su vida por delante. Su niñez, en Malfoy Manor, su adolescencia en Howarts, y ahora su juventud y madurez haciendo aquello que nunca pensó hacer: luchar contra el mal. Suena bien eh? Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que sería auror, primero se hubiera puesto a reír y luego le hubiera lanzado maldiciones hasta que el brazo no pudiese sujetar la varita, pero después de que su padre descubriera su traición y muriera no le quedaba otro remedio que empezar de cero. Acarició delicadamente su antebrazo derecho, costaba creer que hubo un tiempo que impreso a fuego en ese pálido y suave brazo hubiera una marca que hacía estremecer la comunidad mágica.

Draco Malfoy siempre había querido ser mortífago, pertenecer a ese grupo que se dedicaba a purgar el mundo mágico de sangre-sucias, hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Hasta que lo vio. Hasta que vio lo que realmente significaba ser uno de ellos, y definitivamente no le gustó ni siquiera un poco. Fue entonces cuando recurrió al profesor Dumbledore, y junto a Severus pasó a engrosar las filas de espías que tenía la Orden del Fénix.

La verdad es que cuando todo terminó y cada uno demostró el bando al que pertenecía fue una sorpresa descubrir que la pequeña Weasley estuviera de parte del Lord. Draco nunca olvidó su rostro justo antes de desaparecer, su ojos, parecerá una tontería, pero fue en ese momento en el que él se dio cuenta de su belleza, de su poder, incluso rota por el dolor que sentía, fue en ese instante cuando sintió que por primera vez su corazón se conmovía, se aceleraba y le faltaba el aliento. Ahora, pero, se reprochaba mentalmente, a quien diablos se le ocurre sentir algo por ella incluso ahora que lleva años desaparecida? A él, por supuesto, su padre tenía razón, enamorarse es un problema, admitámoslo, podría ser un cabrón de los grandes, pero de vez en cuando acertaba en sus comentarios ... muy de vez en cuando, mejor corramos un tupido velo y fingid que esto último no ha sido dicho, realmente el alcohol muggle sube como la espuma, pero volviendo al tema: durante años el ministerio la buscó, él mismo, el niño de oro y su hermano participaron en las batidas que el ministerio montó, se llegó a dar una recompensa por ella, y fue así que todo el mundo mágico supo de la "desgracia" de la familia Weasley. Pero si le preguntaban a él, diría que le parecía una exageración. Nunca se tuvo constancia de que participara en algún ataque o de que llevara la marca oscura, pero no por eso a sus amigos y familiares les dolió menos.

Finalmente, apuró de un trago la copa medio vacía, se levantó y se fue directo a su habitación, necesitaba dormir, y sobretodo necesitaba dejar de comerse el coco.

El verano se acercaba a su fin, y finalmente un par de lechuzas se posaron el borde de la ventana de una mediana pero suntuosa casa que parecía estar en medio de la nada. Fue una joven de estatura media de piel muy pálida, ojos dorados ribeteados en rojo, y una larga melena ondulada de cabello negro intenso, quien recogió las cartas, se las miro impasible y se dirigió al invernadero que había detrás de la casa, cuando llegó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver el panorama, su hermano se había acercado demasiado a las plantas carnívoras de mamá y una de ellas había intentado arrancarle un dedo, él furioso, había cogido la maceta y la había estampado contra el suelo, ni que decir que la reacción de su madre había sido de lo más volátil y ahora su hermano se encontraba con el dedo índice en la boca mientras aguantaba con una sonrisa inocente el regaño de su madre. La joven se acercó a ellos

- Mamá, acaba de llegar esto – dijo entregándole a su madre las dos cartas, inmediatamente al ver el sello la mirada de la joven mujer se oscureció, cogió las cartas y se dirigió velozmente al interior de la casa seguida de cerca por sus dos cachorros, allí cogió una capa y se la colocó rápidamente sobre sus hombros

- Mamá, adonde vas? – preguntó el chico

- Volveré enseguida y entonces decidiremos que hacer con esto – respondió agitando las cartas – pero primero tengo que ir a aclarar un par de cosas. Puedes encargarte del dedo de tu hermano cielo? – la joven solo asintió

-Tranquila mamá sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo el chico, su madre se los quedó viendo unos instantes les acarició la mejilla y acto seguido desapareció de la casa.

La joven cogió a su hermano de la mano y pronunciando unas simples palabras el dedo había dejado de sangrar.

- Crees que estará bien? – preguntó él, ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza – Sabes? A veces me pregunto como podemos ser gemelos, ella rió suavemente y respondió.

- Misterios de la vida – él joven se la quedó mirando pasmado y finalmente cayendo de rodillas grito.

- Milagro, milagro! ha hablado – ella lo miró mal un momento, luego sonrió y se encaminó escaleras arriba, mientras su hermano, una joven alto de piel bronceada, cabello rojo oscuro, tan oscuro que casi parecía negro y ojos como los de su hermana, veía con una sonrisa como se alejaba.

La joven mujer se apareció en un frondoso y oscuro bosque, y empezó a andar decidida. Se movía como las sombras, sigilosa y rápidamente hasta que salió del bosque. Ante ella y pese a ser de noche, se podía ver con claridad como el castillo de Howatrs se erguía con todo su esplendor y magnificencia, y un sentimiento cargado de recuerdos invadió su mente y su corazón, sacudió bruscamente la cabeza como queriendo quitarse de encima esa sensación, ahora no había tiempo para eso, se cubrió más con la capa y empezó a andar con presteza hacia la entrada, y cuando llegó la encontró cerrada, pero eso parecía no preocuparle, puso su mano derecha en medio de la puerta y pronunciando algo semejante a un suspiro la puerta se abrió y ella entró, cerró los ojos y se concentró, había muchas energías residuales que empezaban a disiparse, pero la que a ella le interesaba continuaba dentro de la escuela, así que sin perder tiempo empezó a recorrer pasillos, subiendo escaleras y cruzando puertas hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Ante ella se alzaba imponente un águila de piedra que daba paso al despacho del director después de decir la contraseña, ladeó la cabeza lentamente y con una sonrisa susurró.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – luego pronunció en alto con una mueca de asco – Altramuces confitados - la gárgola empezó a moverse y ella al fin se vio delante de la puerta del despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Sin llamar a la puerta entro y se encontró al director sentado detrás de su escritorio con dos copas de sorbete de limón, ella sonrió de nuevo, se quitó la capa y la dejó en el primer sitio que encontró. Albus también sonreía.

- Ponte cómoda, por favor – dijo con suavidad, ella asintió agradecida y tomó asiento delante del anciano director – Te apetece? – preguntó señalando el sorbete.

- La verdad es que sí, hace tiempo que no tomo, gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa. El silencio se apoderó del despacho durante unos minutos en los que los interlocutores tomaban su sorbete, finalmente el director suspiró y dejó a un lado sus copa.

- A qué has venido Ginebra? – pregunto, ella dejó también su copa a un lado y le tendió dos cartas que hasta esa misma mañana el director de Howarts había tenido en las manos – Que es lo que quieres? – añadió en tono cansado, ella tardó un rato en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con una firmeza aplastante

- He oído que la profesora Trelawney se ha retirado – comentó como si nada para después añadir – Quiero ese puesto

- Para eso tenemos que comprobar tu potencial como maestra de esa materia – empezó Albus, pero tuvo que callar cuando la ahora no tan pequeña Ginny empezó a reír con una risa suave y deliciosamente encantadora a la vez que seductora, finalmente Ginebra se calmo y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Seria la primera vez en doscientos años que una verdadera vidente ocupa el puesto, Albus, te estoy haciendo un favor – añadió juguetonamente, pero luego se puso seria y dijo – No esperará que deje a mis hijos solos en este colegio, verdad? Si ellos han de venir aquí yo voy con ellos, y eso no acepta discusión. Protegeré a mis hijos – concluyó con aplomo.

- Llevan su apellido verdad? – preguntó Albus, ella solo asintió y luego le respondió.

- Así que ya les puedes decir a tus profesores que como se pasen un pelo descubrirán una parte de mi que no les conviene conocer, y te aseguro que yo nunca amenazo en vano – el director se la quedó mirando sopesando las posibilidades, ella hablaba en serio, pero su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ella, y nunca le había fallado, por otra parte quería asegurarse de hasta que punto los niños eran poderosos por que teniendo semejantes padres, la combinación sin duda era explosiva, y para eso debían entrar en la escuela, además solo eran niños y para él, que Ginebra siendo quien era y viendo lo veía nunca les hubiera permitido tomar un rumbo equivocado, pero él ya sabía que ella conocía todos sus pensamientos, si estos fueran malos nunca habría venido. Lo que sí era verdad es que el colegio no había tenido una vidente desde hacía dos siglos, las posibilidades a eso eran tremendas, así que asintió.

- El puesto es tuyo, pero el ministerio querrá intervenir – advirtió, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros como diciendo "y a mi que?".

- No tienen nada contra mi – añadió para poner fin a la discusión, se levantó, cogió las cartas y la capa y mientras se la ponía dijo – Nos vemos el uno de setiembre Albus – y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Albus volvió a coger el sorbete y se lo siguió tomando, finalmente lo dejo a un lado y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo.

- Bienvenidos a Howarts Soren y Raven Riddle.

* * *

Supongo que os lo esperabais, y si no es así poss que le vamos a hacer. Ya se que de momento este fic es algo dramático, pero prometo que no será lo habitual, de todas formas este es un cap de transición para saber que se ha hecho de los personajes principales. 

Bien, en referencia a los nombres que van apareciendo a lo largo del chap, si alguien ha pensado que me falta un tornillo, no se equivoca pero anda desencamido. Ione significa Juana en griego, y Eleutheria es el nombre de una cantante griega (eleutheria arbanitaki, aunque lo podeis encontrar como Eleftheria, así que aquienes les guste la música de raices de cualquier pais os lo recominedo), los demás no son graves, al menos hasta llegar a Tarquinn. A quienes como a mi, les ha tocado pringar con el latín que les quede muy claro que no va por ningún rey de roma si no por el último libro de Anne Rice (de lo mejor que ha escrito en los últimos años) cuyo prota se llama Tarquinn así que en honor a la reina de la novela vampirica (con perdón de Popy.Z Brite) lo he puesto en mi fic, y los nombres de los niños sencillamente me encantan y en uno de mis prontos se los he puesto (que conste: en el último pronto me fui a parís y en anterior me hice un tattoo, así que cuandome daun pronto no hay dios que me pare). Bien eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Sorry por las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola**, los iento, lo siento, lo siento, he comentado ya que lo siento? en serio pero es que he estado muy liada con con el curro, la universidad y ahora el sexto libro de Harry Potter. En fin, ya se que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores y algo más flojo, pero prometo que no será la dinámica habitual, pero esuq esi no lo subía el mes que viene y no era plan, así que quí está el tercer capítulo de la história, ahora los reviews:

SraMelis: dame elgo de credito, nena, Roma no se contruyó en un día, pero te aseguro que esto va a ser un Draco Ginny del tamño de Howarts, en relación a los años deben de rondar los 30

Kisuna-chan: bien, aquí empiezan las reacciónes de su vuelta al mundo mágico, y espera por que cuando estés en Howarts va a ver más, siento la tardanza

mBlack: me alegro de que te guste mi fic, la verdad es que el caracter de la nueva Ginny me tira más que no el de modosita que tiene en los libros, y por cierto, puedes contarme tu vida siempre que quieras, ya sabes donde dejar los mensages

abin: repito; siento el retraso, me alegro de que estés disfrutando del fic, en cuanto a lo del tatoo la verdad es que me espara más daño y no fue así, pero es depende de la parte del cuerpo que eliges, cuanto más cerca del hueso, menos daño.

a-grench: no se si te lo he comentado ya, pero tu si que sabes animara la gente, de veras me da mucha energia recibir tus fics, por que con el horario de curro que tengo, lo necesito.

Bien pues aquí os lo dejo, no olvideis mandarme más reviews.

:) besos-

* * *

Reacciones

En la sala de profesores no cabía ni una aguja, el director había reunido a todo el profesorado, entre ellos la profesora Granger, pero lo que más sorprendía a los profesores es que en la sala no había solo profesores, sino también destacados aurores, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, y Harry Potter que había venido directamente desde Australia, incluso el ministro de magia Arthur Wasley y su esposa se encontraban reunidos.

Albus alzó una mano pidiendo silencio, y no la bajó hasta que tuvo toda la atención de los presentes. Fue el chico que vivió quien hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la cabeza.

- Profesor Dumbledore, por que estamos todos aquí? – el director se lo quedó mirando un momento para después suspirar, había practicado el discurso toda la noche y ahora no le salían las palabras, patético, sin duda, así que decidió soltarlo a bocajarro a ver que fuegos artificiales salían.

- Os he llamado por que he encontrado una sustituta para la profesora Trelawney – los presentes pensaron al unísono "y para eso tanto follón?" – la nueva profesora ingresará junto a sus dos hijos por que tienen que tomar los exámenes de quinto nivel.

- Profesor Dumbledor – interrumpió Ron – todo esto es muy interesante, pero no veo por que nos ha hecho llamar a todos – Albus le pidió silencio con la mano para poder continuar.

- El nombre de la profesora es Ginebra Riddle, y su apellido de soltera fue Weasley – un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala justo antes de desaparecer entre gritos, algunos desmayos y caras de estupefacción. Sin embargo fue la voz del ministro la que prevaleció ante todo el griterío.

- Te has vuelto loco! – gritó con furia – como puedes siquiera pensar en que esa de clase aquí? Nos traicionó a todos. Y con dos hijos nada menos – prosiguió alterado – los hijos de esa abominación por la que nos abandonó, serán peligrosos para los alumnos, los padres no consentirán que los hijos de ese asesino vayan a clase con los suyos – Albus decidió intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

- Es tu hija Arthur, y son tus nietos.

- Yo no tengo ninguna hija – susurró con desprecio, fue entonces que su esposa prorrumpió en un desesperado llanto. Albus miró a cada uno de los presentes, Ron al igual que su padre estaba rojo de furia y el héroe del mundo mágico estaba lívido y sin ninguna expresión.

- Que dices tu Harry? –preguntó el director, pero el niño que vivió parecía en su mundo y tan solo se dignó a susurrar.

- Hijos, hijos suyos y de él – pero Arthur volvió, a irrumpir antes de que Harry despertara de su ensoñación

- No lo permitiré Albus, esa mujer no dará clases en esta escuela ni sus engendros asistirán a ella!

- Lamento interrumpir Arthur, pero la señora Riddle ya ha sido contratada y el ministerio no tiene competencias para inmiscuirse en este tipo de asuntos – Arthur se levantó de sus silla dispuesto a protestar enérgicamente pero Albus lo calló con una sola mirada de advertencia – Sin embargo, si el ministerio se ha de sentir más seguro, acepto que un par de aurores elegidos por el ministro den clases en esta escuela y de paso vigilen con extrema discreción los pasos de la profesora Riddle y de sus hijos – esta vez fue Draco Malfoy quien intervino

- Por que eso de la extrema discreción, profesor?

- La profesora Riddle ha dejado muy claro que cualquier intento de dañar aunque sea verbalmente a sus hijos será tomado como una afrenta personal y con reacciones extremadamente violentas – explico Dumbledore eligiendo cuidadosamente sus vocabulario – así que para seguridad de todos, especialmente de las fuerzas del ministerio, la vigilancia que se ponga en ella o en sus hijos ha de ser en extremo sutil – Arthur se quedó pensativo hasta que finalmente aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza

- Está bien Albus acepto la propuesta, pero al más mínimo problema pienso reunir un ejercito entero si hace falta para acabar con esos seres. Los aurores que se quedarán serán los tres que están presentes, ahora, con permiso mi esposa y yo nos vamos – y ducho esto cogió a su mujer de un brazo y se la llevó de allí. Albus suspiró de nuevo, se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para aguantar este tipo de situaciones

- Bien, una vez comunicado esto, solo me queda anunciar que la señora Riddle se incorporará el primero de septiembre y estará por un tiempo indefinido, ahora, damas, señores, si no les importa me gustaría hablar a solas con los caballeros que se encargarán de la vigilancia.

Un magnifico y enorme lobo blanco de ojos dorados paró en un prado delante de una casa que aún tenia las luces encendidas. Desde sus dos metros desde las patas hasta la cabeza agudizó sus sentidos y pudo entrever a dos ocupantes en ella, ambos en el salón. Se acercó a paso lento y sigiloso hasta su objetivo, pero antes de dar un paso más, ambas figuras abrieron la puerta de entrada, salieron por ella y se acercaron al depredador.

- Y bien mamá, como te ha ido? – preguntó el chico, el lobo sonrió con sus ojos y acto seguido se transformó en una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo sangre

- No me quejo Soren, traigo nuevas desde Howarts – ambos chicos prestaron atención atentos a las siguientes palabras de sus madre – Vamos a ir al castillo...los tres – añadió, Soren dejó ir un grito de entusiasmo mientras corría a abrazar a su madre, mientras que Raven, menos efusiva, se limitó a andar rápidamente hacia su madre

- Los tres, vamos a ir los tres? – preguntó Soren emocionado

- Sí, voy a impartir clases

- Déjame adivinar, adivinación? – dijo Raven sonriente

- Como lo has sabido? – preguntó Ginny siguiéndole la corriente

- Es un don – respondió sonriendo enigmáticamente

- Bueno chicos, se acabó la charla, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, ya sabéis las normas, nada de...

- Sí, sí, lo sabemos – la interrumpió Soren – nada de magia sin varita, nada fuera de lo normal, nada de transformarse en ninguna de nuestras formas animagas, nada de cambiar de apariencia, se me olvida algo?

- No, veo que de vez en cuando prestas atención a las charlas de tu madre – respondió Ginny sonriente – Ahora todos hacia arriba, a dormir – cada uno de sus hijos le dio dos besos deseándole buenas noches y subió rápidamente hacia la casa, deseando empezar en un lugar del que habían oído muchas historias. Ginny se los quedó mirando un rato con una sonrisa en la cara y luego los siguió pensando " allá vamos de nuevo".


End file.
